


Letzte Nacht

by Velence



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Weg nach Hause ist weit, wenn man zu viel getrunken hat und so findet sich Kozik an einen Stuhl gefesselt wieder, während Tig sein Bett im Clubhaus besetzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letzte Nacht

„Was zur Hölle? Wieso bin ich gefesselt?” Kozik ruckelte mit dem Stuhl, an den er gefesselt war, hin und her, nachdem er aus seinem Schlaf aufgeschreckt war. Seine Zunge war schwer vom Alkohol. Er hatte einen leichten Brummschädel, aber mal abgesehen von den Fesseln ging es ihm relativ gut. Sie hatten mit dem Club gefeiert, irgendwann hatte er seinen Kopf auf dem Tresen abgelegt und war weggedöst.

„Damit du mich nachts nicht anfasst“, erklärte Tig mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Halbdunkel. Von draußen schien das Licht der Laternen auf dem Hof durch die Fenster des Dachzimmers. Er streifte seine Jeans ab und zog das Unterhemd über dem Kopf aus.

„Hey, das ist mein Zimmer und mein Bett!“, protestierte Kozik.

„Bis eben sah es noch so aus, als würde dir der Stuhl sehr zusagen.“ Tig zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Müde streckte er seine Arme über dem Kopf aus. Seine Brusthaare hatten eine gräuliche Färbung, aber seinen Muskeln nach zu urteilen, war seine körperliche Kondition hervorragend.

„Komm schon, Tig, binde mich los und wir reden. Oder wir schlafen und reden dann“, sagte Kozik ruhig.

„Halt die Klappe und geh pennen!“, zankte Tig. Er gähnte demonstrativ.

„Du hättest mich auch einfach auf den Billardtisch legen können... Scheiße, Tig! Du kannst es mir nicht ewig nachtragen! Ich wollte bestimmt nicht, dass es so kommt! Irgendwann musst du mir vergeben.“ Kozik sah eindringlich zu ihm hinüber. Tig würde ihn solange weiter strafen, wie er lustig war.

„Ich muss gar nichts.“

„Trägst du immer noch das Bild Missy in deinem Portemonnaie herum? Ich habe sie doch auch geliebt, Tig! Ich meine, es ist schon solange her. Warum können wir nicht einfach nach vorne schauen? Die ganze Scheiße zwischen uns und Missy hinter uns lassen?“

„Schnauze!“, beschimpfte Tig zornig ihn. „Wie kommst du überhaupt auf die Idee, dass ich jetzt mit mir reden will?“

„Du bist betrunken, du kannst dich nicht mehr anständig wehren.“

Tig schnaubte einen Lacher. Er seufzte und sank ein wenig in sich zusammen. Kozik kannte ihn nur zu gut.

Die Scheidung von seiner Exfrau hatte Tig damals sehr zu schaffen gemacht, stärker ins Mark hatte ihn allerdings der Verlust seiner Töchter, die mit ihrer Mutter weggezogen waren, getroffen. Er war depressiv, finster drauf gewesen und weit entfernt von dem trinkfreudigen, sprücheklopfenden Biker, den man sonst von ihm kannte. Aus Frust hatte Tig den Frauen abgeschworen und sich auf den Ex-Marine und das neue SAMCRO-Mitglied Kozik eingelassen. Die deutsche Schäferhündin, die Tig auf einer Raststätte aufgegabelt hatte, komplementierte seine neue Ersatzfamilie. Unter dem skeptisch-amüsierten Blick von Kozik hatte er sie auf den Namen Missy getauft.

Die Beziehung der beiden hielt nicht lange, da sie für Tig nach der Scheidung vor allem ein Trostpflaster und er den Frauen deutlich mehr zugetan war. Als Tig seine Haftstrafe angetreten war, hatte er Missy vertrauensvoll in Koziks Obhut gegeben, was er bis zum heutigen Tag bereute.

„Tiggy...“ Kozik zerrte am Stuhl. Seine Hände waren mit einem groben Seil auf dem Rücken aneinander gefesselt. Dank der Rollen schob es sich mit seinen Füßen lautstark über den Fußboden zum Bett, lediglich der Teppich bremste ihm kurzfristig aus.

Tig stoppte ihn mit einem Fuß zwischen seinen Beinen gegen die Sitzfläche. „Wo willst du hin, Scheißkerl?“

„Mein Bett. Mit dir oder ohne dich.“

„Das hättest du wohl gerne.” Tig kaute unbewusst auf seiner Unterlippe. Er war nicht betrunken, nicht mehr, nur müde, aber willig, seine Müdigkeit für bessere Vergnügungen über Bord zu werfen. Missy, die tote Hündin, den sie beide geliebt hatten, und Koziks Schuld hing immer noch zwischen ihnen, auch wenn sie einander einigermaßen respektvoll mit beliebten Schimpfwörtern begegneten. Zumindest hatten sie sich in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr gegenseitig verprügelt.

„Hab vergessen, du hast was für Leichen übrig.“ Kozik bewegte sich nicht, sondern sah ihn nur abschätzig an.

Bei Tig konnte man nie genau sagen, ob seine Sprüche über Nekrophilie oder Sodomie wirklich nur witzig sein sollten oder der Wahrheit entsprachen. Zuzutrauen war ihm alles. Über Tig existieren zahlreiche Gerüchte, es kursierten damals sogar welche über Kozik und ihn. Vielleicht wusste der Club Bescheid, vielleicht wurden sie einfach ignoriert, solange sie es nicht vor den Nasen der anderen trieben. Ein offenes Geheimnis.

„Könnte jederzeit dafür sorgen“, nuschelte Tig wenig bedrohlich.

Kozik funkelte ihn mit geneigtem Kopf an. „Mach mich los.“

„Ich hätte dich knebeln sollen.“

„Tig... Komm schon“, bettelte Kozik und schob sich gegen den Widerstand von Tigs Fuß.

Tig stieß ihn unerwartet mit einem gewaltigen Tritt zurück. Der Stuhl kippte an einer Falte des Teppichs, aber Tig reagierte rasant, sprang auf und packte Kozik mit beiden Händen an den Oberarmen, um ihn vom Sturz abzuhalten.

Kozik gab knurrend einen Fluch von sich, während er sich auf Augenhöhe mit Tigs Bauchnabel wiederfand.

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du nicht gerne Schwänze lutschen“, gab Tig ihm zu verstehen, schob seine Boxershorts über die Hüftknochen und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen drückte er Koziks Kopf tiefer zu sich.

Es gab etwas an Kozik, das Tig unter die Haut ging, und es war mit Sicherheit mehr als Koziks talentierter Mund inklusive Zunge, die dieser sich weigerte einzusetzen. Er hatte nur wenige ernste Beziehungen gehabt und Kozik war die einzige mit einem Kerl gewesen. Vielleicht waren es die blonden Haare gewesen oder seine Art, ihn zu überzeugen, mit ihm zu reden und ihn zu beruhigen. Oder die Tatsache, dass er mit ihm fast alles machen konnte. Beim erneutem Nachdruck gab sein blonder Ex endlich seinen Widerwillen auf und legte seine Lippen um Tigs Eichel.

Tig seufzte gelöst bei der ersten Berührung. „Du willst ein Son in Charming werden? Dann musst du Befehlen folgen können!” Er grinste.

Warm-feuchte Lippen stülpten sich über seine Eichel, dann kam die raue, fähige Zunge zum Einsatz, die ihn verwöhnte. In kürzester Zeit hatte Kozik seinen schlaffen Penis hart werden lassen. Die Bewegungen, die er machte, und die Leidenschaft, mit der er Tigs Penis bearbeitete, trieben Tig kurz vor den Absprung.

Abermals stieß Tig Kozik mehr weniger Schwung als zuvor von sich, der ihn überrascht mit geröteten Lippen ansah. „Was?“, fauchte Kozik verärgert, denn der Blowjob hatte auch ihn erregt und seine Jeans enger werden lassen.

Plötzlich machte Tig einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu, beugte seinen Kopf herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund. Kozik war für eine Millisekunde perplex, ehe er zappelnd immer noch an den Stuhl gefesselt das Lippenbekenntnis erwiderte und seine Zunge spielen ließ. „Ahhhh, du bist ein scheiß-guter Küsser“, stöhnte Tig und rieb mit seiner rechten Hand Koziks Brust durch dessen Hemd.

Ohne das Küssen zu unterbrechen öffnete Tig Koziks Jeans und holte dessen Penis heraus. Heiß keuchte dieser in Tigs Mund. „Tig...“, jammerte er. „Mach mich los. Ich will dich anfassen!“

Tig sah ihm in die Augen und grinste nur. Er rieb ein paar Mal über Koziks Penis, auf dessen Spitze bereits die ersten Lusttropfen zu sehen waren, bevor er Koziks Jeans tiefer zog und sie mit mehreren, kräftigen Rucken über seinen Arsch und schließlich über die Füße befördert hatte. Er massierte durch das Schamhaar zärtlich die Hoden, während er ihn wieder und wieder küsste. Mit Kozik war der Sex niemals langweilig.

„Lass mich frei“, säuselte Kozik und knabberte an seinem Ohr. „Es wird dir nicht leidtun. Bitte, Tiggy.“

Fast sah es so aus, als würde sich Tig breitbeinig mit Kozik auf den Stuhl setzten, doch er machte nur das Seil, das ihn auf den Stuhl hielt, los. Als Kozik aufstand und sich die Handgelenke rieb, genoss Tig für einen Augenblick den Anblick des harten, aufgerichteten Gliedes und der geschwollenen Eichel, bevor er ihn ungnädig zum Bett stieß.

Kozik stürzte nach vorne. Tig setzte noch einmal nach, sodass Kozik halb mit dem Oberkörper auf dem Bett zum Liegen kam und hielt ihn dort fest. Dann legte Tig seine Ringe ab, öffnete eine Kommodenschublade und holte ein Fläschchen Gleitgel hervor, von dem er einen Klecks auf seine Finger gab. Kurz darauf spürte Kozik Tigs Finger in sich, die sich wie ein Wurm in seinem Inneren wanden. Tig verteilte mehr Gel. Er zögerte nicht lange.

Kozik stöhnte qualvoll auf, als Tig schließlich eindrang. Er hatte schon zu oft mit ihm Sex gehabt, als dass er es nicht vorhergesehen hätte. Immer wieder stieß Tig in ihn hinein, seine Haut, seine Körper klatschten gegen Koziks Po, während Kozik gegen den Bettrahmen gedrückt und seine Knie strapaziert wurden.

„Verdammt, Baby, du hast einen Arsch...“, gab Tig sein dirty talk zum Besten. Irgendwann kamen nur noch Grunzlaute in immer kürzeren Abständen, bis er in Kozik kam. Er ließ sich langsam auf ihm herausgleiten und dann aufs Bett fallen, während er dabei zusehen konnte, wie Kozik auf die Beine kam, vor Tigs Augen seinen Penis pumpte und sein Sperma absichtlich auf Matratze und Tig verteilte.

„Das machst du sauber!“

Kozik zog das Hemd und die Schuhe, die er immer noch trug aus, kletterte zu ihm aufs Bett und streckte sich dort aus. „Und ich dachte, du schlägst dich lieber mit mir.“

„Du solltest ein wenig Respekt zeigen, Kozik!“, mahnte Tig deutlich, auch wenn seine Stimme nicht so aggressiv wie seine Botschaft klang. Er war ihm seit Jahren nicht mehr so nah gewesen. Es hatte etwas merkwürdig Vertrautes, das ihn beunruhigte und sich gleichzeitig gut anfühlte.

Kozik robbte weiter aufs Bett und legte sich auf die Seite, damit er eine Hand auf Tigs Brust legen und wie zufällig mit seinem Nippel spielen konnte. Er beobachtete seine Reaktionen, bevor er im Halbdunkel des Zimmers Tigs elektrisch blaue Augen suchte. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr ihm durch die schwarzen Locken.

„Ich wollte nie, dass Missy stirbt. Es war ein Unfall. Ich weiß, wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat...“ Sie war eine Art Ersatz für Tigs Töchter, die mit der Mutter weggezogen waren, aber wagte Kozik nicht, es zu auszusprechen. Das war zu viel.

„Hurensohn! Du musst auch alles kaputt machen“, warf Tig in den Raum und erhob sich. Dieses Mal war Kozik derjenige, der Tig mit Gewalt zurückhielt. „Ich kann deinen Müll nicht mehr hören“, fauchte Tig.

„Was habe ich jetzt wieder verbrochen? Bis eben hattest du noch viel Spaß!“, erwiderte Kozik ruhig.

„Du bist nicht meine beschissene Old Lady. Bevor ich nach dem Sex mit dir reden will, musst du erst einen Ring von mir am Finger tragen. Was nie passieren wird! Einmal und nie wieder!“ Tig befreite sich und stand unwirsch auf.

„Fein“, erwiderte Kozik hart. Er hatte mit zu vielen Erwartungen von Tacoma nach Charming gekommen. „Wenn du nach der ersten Runde gehst, kann das nur bedeuten, dass du alt geworden bist. Früher hast du dich damit nicht zufrieden gegeben.“ Er blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Wahrscheinlich haben dich die ganzen Frauen weich gemacht. Wann hattest du zuletzt etwas mit einem Mann, hm?“

Den Sturm, der in Tigs Augen aufflackerte, konnte Kozik im Halbdunkel nur erahnen. Tig holte aus und wollte ihn schlagen, aber dank des Alkohols in seinem Blut konnte Kozik den Schlag mühelos abblocken.

„Nächstes Mal suchst du dir eine Schwuchtel, mit der du einen sentimentalen Plausch halten kannst“, meinte Tig bösartig. Er wandte sich, sammelte seine Kleidung auf und ließ die Tür hinter sich krachend ins Schloss fallen.

„Hoffentlich findest du jemanden, der deine Perversionen mit dir teilt!“, brüllte Kozik ihm gegen die geschlossene Tür hinterher.

Mit einem langen Seufzer ließ sich Kozik zurück ins Bett fallen. Frustriert und verwirrt sah er an die Decke; dabei hatte er sich eingebildet, ihm in der letzten halben Stunde näher gekommen zu sein, aber es sah so aus, als würde seine Versetzung in den Club nach Charming auch beim nächsten Voting durch Tig zunichte gemacht werden. Es schmerzte Kozik, dass Tig ihm nicht verziehen hatte.

Es erschien ihm wie ein anderes Leben, wenn er an ihre gemeinsame Zeiten zurückdachte.  
Wie sie sich scherzhaft gestritten hatten, wem Missy gehörte, wenn sie irgendetwas ausgefressen hatte.  
Wie Tig wieder etwas Schockierendes, Abartiges von sich gegeben hatte und Kozik, um ihn seinerseits zu schockieren, Tig vorgeschlagen hatte, mit ihm sesshaft zu werden, sich ein Haus mit Vorgarten zuzulegen und so weiter und so fort. Tigs in Horror eingefrorener Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar gewesen.  
Oder wie sie eines Morgens mit Missy zwischen ihnen liegend aufgewacht waren.

~~~

Tig hatte Kozik auf die Schulter geklopft, während sie nach draußen gegangen waren. Bei Taras Rettung hatten sie hervorragend zusammen gearbeitet, auch wenn sie sich die meiste Zeit stritten wie ein altes Ehepaar. Die gemeinsame Nacht hatten beide aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Angesichts der Schwierigkeiten des Clubs hatten Bobby und Clay die aufblühende Freundschaft mit Freude beobachtet. Kozik hatte sich als wertvoller Mann erwiesen, der endlich offiziell in den Club aufgenommen werden sollte.

„Nein. Sorry. Ich kann’s nicht tun.” Nach einigem Zögern hatte Tig beim abendlichen Voting zum zweiten Mal Koziks Clubmitgliedschaft abgelehnt. Auch die Aussprache auf den Schaukeln auf dem Werkstattgrundstück hatte sich nichts an seinem Standpunkt geändert. Tig hatte ihm immer noch nicht verziehen und er würde es vermutlich auch nicht in einem Monat oder einem Jahr können.

„Ich habe sie auch geliebt.“ Mit diesen Worte wandte sich Kozik ab und ging zum Clubgebäude zurück.

Mit Bedauern sah Tig ihm hinterher, als er unerwartet rief: „Warte!“

Kozik seufzte. Er drehte sich um und kam langsam zurück. Seine Hände umfassten das Metallrohr mit Maschendrahtzaun, mit dem der kleine Spielplatz eingefasst war. „Worauf, Tinkerbell?“, fragte Kozik spitz. Blaue Augen fixierten ihn sauer. „Hast du nicht schon genug gesagt?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht hätte ich einfach in Tacoma bleiben sollen...“

Tig stand auf und kam von der Schaukel zu ihm an den Zaun. Kozik ging ihm unter die Haut, seit er seinen Fuß in den Club in Charming gesetzt hatte. Tig wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihn nach über acht Jahren Koziks Anwesenheit etwas in ihm bewegte und das nicht nur wegen Missys Tod. Tig erinnerte sich an ihren kleinen Kampf im Boxstudio. Kozik hatte im Ring gestanden, nur mit einer Jeans und einem teuflischen Grinsen bekleidet.

Alex „Tig“ Trager war jemand, der seine Konflikte tief in sich trug. Er war ein ziemlich beschissener, unbesonnener Kerl, der ohne weitere Gedanken seinen gewaltätigen Impulsen folgte. All die Dinge, die er getan hatte. Donnas Tod. Und dennoch war er ein Mann, der sich seine Rolle im Club zu Herzen nahm. Tig war jemand, der offen seine Bewunderung, Loyalität und Dankbarkeit für die Menschen in seinem Leben zeigte. Er hatte bestimmt schon jedem im Club „Ich liebe dich“ gesagt.

„Scheiße, Koz. Es geht nicht“, sagte Tig. Er hatte nach Missys Tod wie ein Baby geweint. Koziks Präsenz war ein emotionales Minenfeld, über er selbst nach so langer Zeit nicht gefahrlos wandeln konnte.

„Frauen kommen und gehen, aber ein Mann vergisst niemals seinen Hund“, sagte Kozik mit einem matten Lächeln, das nicht seine Augen erreichte.

„Es ist nicht nur Missy. Es war nicht alles falsch, was zwischen uns war...“ Tig kratzte sich verlegen am Hals. Er war ein emotionaler Mensch, der mit ganzem Herzen hasste oder liebte. Entweder er verteilte seine Gefühle im Überschwang oder er behielt sie für sich. Eine normale Aussprache war nicht sein Bier, darum fiel es ihm jetzt umso schwerer.

Kozik verzog den Mund. „Tig...“

„Ich bin kein Beziehungsmaterial. Fuck, du kennst mich.“ Tig rieb sich seinen Bart.

„Schon kapiert. Der Sex mit dem Ex geht auf deine Kappe. Allerdings – wer kann mir schon widerstehen?“, meinte Kozik und wechselte das Thema.

„Klar, Prinz Gutaussehend.“

„Danke.“ Kozik lächelte verschmitzt. „Stimmt es eigentlich, dass du einem Nazi die Nase abgebissen hast? Ich finde, du kämpfst wie ein Mädchen – mit Beißen und Kratzen.“

„Ich schieße deinen Arsch so was von nach Nevada zurück.“ Tig knuffte ihn leicht mit seiner Faust gegen die Brust.

Vielleicht hatte Kozik doch noch nicht alle Chancen vertan.

Ende


End file.
